


I won't leave, if you promise not to go

by foreveryoung_24



Category: The 100, Zaven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung_24/pseuds/foreveryoung_24
Summary: Raven and Shaw first kiss fic. Takes place after 5x09 Echo, Murphy, Emori, Shaw and Raven are journeying through the woods when they're attacked by Mcrearys men.





	I won't leave, if you promise not to go

Raven didn't know how long it had been since they've been trekking through the woods. Hours? Days? Time was beginning to blur together for her. All she could feel was the pain in her leg. It was getting unbearable but she didn't want to be the reason they stopped going. They had to find Bellamy, Clarke, Monty, Harper. Echo was leading the group with Murphy and Emori right behind her. Raven was last, not despite her greatest efforts and Shaw was just in front of her. Internally she rolled her eyes at him because she knew he was walking slow for her sake, even though he pretended it was because he was tired. She didn't need anyone to pity her or go easy on her.  
Raven was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a twig snapping in half. "Quiet!" Echo called as she threw her hand out to signal everyone not to move. It all happened so fast after that. McCrearys men piled out of the trees in a rush grabbing one member of her family after the other. "We only need one alive.. and the pilot!" The guy with the long dark beard called. Murphy threw an elbow to his face and blood spattered out of his mouth. Echo had already killed 2 men before Emori even got her sword out. Both parties put up a good fight and despite gun shots and spears everywhere Spacekru came out victorious. Raven was pulling herself up off the ground using the truck of a tree as she let out a sigh of relief. She watched Murphy extend a hand to Emori and Echo was wiping blood off the end of her sword everyone was accounted for.. except Shaw. Where was he?! Panic flooded her body as she searched her surroundings for the boy she had no business caring if he was alive or dead. 

Shaw was leaning with his back against a tree grabbing at his upper leg. "Shaw!" Raven shouted as she hurried towards his side. She slide down to sit next to him and examine the damage as everyone else joined them. One of the bullets had grazed the side of his thigh, the cut was deep but the billet wasn't inside at least. "It's just a flesh wound, Raven, he'll be fine, we need to go more of them will be coming" Echo said. "I've suffered worse" Shaw said with a half smile. "Here Emori give me your jacket" Raven cut a piece of the jacket and slowly tied it around his thigh. She was no medic but she'd learned enough to survive the battle wounds. Shaw hurled himself up and onto his feet and Raven quickly lent her hand to help. Despite Echos wishes it was clear he wasn't going anywhere. He stumbled and would have fallen on his face had Murphy not grabbed his arm to steady him just in time. "Raven." Echo whispered sternly to her "we.need.to.go". What Echo really meant was that they needed to leave Shaw behind. But for some reason, Raven just couldn't do that.  
"We'll catch up" Raven said to her friends. "No!" Murphy and Shaw said simultaneously. Murphy and Shaw shared a quick look between them. "I wasn't asking either of you for permission." Raven bit back. Silence fell over the group. It was Emori who spoke first. "She's right, Raven makes her own choices. They'll be fine, let's go." And then to Raven "be safe". Raven nodded, grateful for Emori's constant adherences to Ravens wishes. 

Night had fallen when things had taken a turn for the worst. He was trying to hide it but Raven knew he was hurting. Blood still seeped through his pants and he was pale and had stared to shiver. "Let's take a break" Raven suggested, even though she knew she wasn't leaving enough space between her and Mcrearys men. "No, I'm fine Raven" Shaw barely managed to say. He was clearly trying to hold back the pain. "No, you're not so will you just shut up and take a break"  
"So I can be the reason you get killed ?!"  
"If we don't stop and take a break now you'll be the one dying before the sun comes up"  
"Not if you let me get caught." Raven turned and met his eyes. "You know they won't kill me, they need me." "Absolutely not." Raven said a hint of sadness in her voice. "Why not Raven?"  
"Cause I-" Raven hesitated. "I don't wanna see you get hurt, or become a prisoner again. I don't know why I care about that but I do. I guess it's you're easy going charm." He laughed at the call back but then started coughing and lost his balance. Raven grabbed his arm and helped him sit against a tree.  
They say there in comfortable silence for awhile. Shaw was looking at Raven but couldn't read the depression in her face. Worry? Sadness? Finally he just asked, "what are you thinking about?" "I'm thinking how angry I am at you." Raven said matter of factly.  
"And whys that?"  
"Because I don't want to care about you. I shouldn't care about you.. but somehow you made me care anyway"  
"Hey.." Shaw touched her leg, silently begging her to look at him.  
She turned her head slowly towards him.  
"It's ok to care"  
Raven laughed. "The universe has been telling me for a long time that it's always harder to care."  
"You don't believe that, Raven. You might have a big brain but ive seen the heart you have too. Look at all you survived. You wouldn't have survived it all if you didn't care, because you and I both know that caring.. love, it's the real strength that's going to get us through all the bull shit life throws at us" Raven was fighting back tears. It's been so, so long since she's opened this side of her to someone. Was she really ready to feel this way about someone again? She was running out of time to answer that question because Shaw was sitting there, looking into her eyes, and leaning into her. As he was just a mere inch away from her lip, so close she could feel his breath on hers she pulled back. Panic filled his eyes that he had read her wrong until she spoke "its just-I haven't-its been a long time since I've been with anyone." She was uncharacteristly nervous, and it was just a kiss. Thoughts of Finn emerged and despite how much she had loved him, Finn never loved her enough, not the way she deserves. His betrayal had always run deep even though she missed him every night. The last person she had been with was Wick. And sure Wick tried to open Raven up but she wasn't ready. He pushed too hard, too fast. Raven had only just begun to heal back then. Now Raven had healed from Finns death, maybe there were other scars she'd never heal from but now with Shaw looking at her she felt things she couldn't remember ever feeling, but she was scared. She couldn't even remember how to be with someone physically. "Yeah well, it's been 100 years for me" Shaw said and that made Raven laugh, really laugh. It was amazing how comfortable he made her and just like that she wasn't scared, about any of it. She grabbed his face and kissed the smile that has begun to grow on his face. Their breathes hitched at first contact. Despite his injury Shaw suddenly had life breathed back into him. He placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him. Raven deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. It was electric, but also very very sweet. Shaw was strong, but gentle, which didn't surprise Raven, Shaw himself was strong, brace, but soft and kind. The comfort and trust she felt in his embrace was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt strong in a way she hadn't believed she was anymore. How could a simple kiss make her feel this way? All she knew was she needed more. She threw her leg over him and straddled his hips. He grunted and the pain from his leg. She pulled back "shit I'm sorry I-" her sentence was cut short as he began kissing her neck. She let out a surprise moan and instinctively grinded her hips into his. Another painful grunt escaped his lips and she quickly pulled back and climbed off of him. He stared at her, watching her chest rise up and down quickly as she tried to regain control of her breathing. "We should probably get going " Raven said as she finally got her breathing under control. "Ok, but one thing first" Raven rolled her eyes "for gods sake Shaw " he put his hand out for her to help him up. He stumbled toward her as she pulled him to his feet and Ravens breathe hitched. She felt like a teenager, experiencing these sensations for the first time. "You don't go easy on me. If I'm gonna stay with you and meet up with your friends then I'm not going to put your life in danger. We go the rest of the way with no more breaks. We don't go easy on each other okay? And when we get wherever we're going, we're going to finish what we started here. But first we need to get the hell out of here and survive"  
"Then you promise me something"  
This time it was Shaw who rolled his eyes. He really just gave her a grand speech and she bypasses right past it. Typical.  
Raven continues "I need you not to go.."  
"Go? I already told you I won't go back to Mcrearys men I'll go with you to your friends"  
Raven swallowed, "that's not what I mean." They stared at each other then. Both trying to say what they were feeling through looks. Raven was asking so much more of him then to simply go with her right now. She wanted him to stay with her. If she was going to allow herself to want him, to need him, then she needed to know he wouldn't go.  
"You didn't leave me, so I promise I won't go. I'm in, I'm all in".

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this got way out of hand haha it was way longer than intended and I don't have time to edit but I want to get it up so I'm sorry for any errors that I'm sure are in this!


End file.
